Urlaubsreif?
by MimiK
Summary: ein – nicht so ganz ernstgemeintes – Sequel zu 'Erstkontakt'


Wie die Zeit dahinfloß.

Malcolm Reed saß an einem der Fenster der Cafeteria. Sein Blick schweifte hinaus über die Bucht von San Francisco. Draußen strahlte die Sonne auf den erwachenden Sommertag, der den Menschen unten in der Stadt wieder eine große Hitze bescheren würde.

Malcolm sehnte sich nach den Sommern in seiner Heimat. Die Kühle, die Wiesen in satter grüner Färbung und die frische Luft.

Er holte tief Atem, doch die Luft hier in der Academy schmeckte nur nach künstlicher Aufbereitung.

Morgen würde er wieder in aller Frühe durch die Straßen der Stadt laufen können. Der Unterricht begann erst gegen 10.00 Uhr Standardzeit... und in drei Wochen würde auch dieses Semester zu Ende gehen, und er konnte – wenigstens für einen kurzen Urlaub – nach Schottland zurückkehren.

„Commander Reed, Sir?" sagte eine Stimme in seiner Nähe.

Malcolm blickte auf, sah aber niemanden. Sein Blick wanderte nach unten. Vor ihm stand, nein saß ein junger Erdwühler. Gerade vor zehn Jahren war dieses Volk als eigenständige Rasse anerkannt und in die Föderation aufgenommen worden. Die ersten jungen Erdwühler hatten im vergangenen Herbst ihr Studium an der Starfleet Academy begonnen. Cmdr. Reed war einigen von ihnen bereits begegnet, und dieser hier besuchte, wenn Malcolm sich nicht irrte, seine Vorlesungen in theoretischer Waffenkunde.

„Myers, nicht wahr?" sagte der Mensch.

Der Erdwühler bewegte seinen Kopf ein wenig.

„Ja, Sir." schnarrte es aus dem Übersetzungsgerät. Diese Geräte hat in ihrer tragbaren Form einen durchaus praktikablen Wert, doch ihre Leistung war bei weitem nicht ausgereift.

Was wollte dieses Wesen von ihm? Malcolm ging die noch zu korrigierenden Klausuren durch, doch die Ergebnisse für diese Klasse hatte er gerade vorhin in die entsprechende Datenbank eingegeben. War er mit dem Ergebnis nicht zufrieden?

Eine der wichtigen Erfahrungen, die Malcolm Reed während seiner Lehrtätigkeit gemacht hatte, war, daß viele menschliche Studenten ihre Leistungsfähigkeit grandios überschätzten. Aber dies traf eben zumeist auf Menschen zu.

„Ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen , Sir, daß es mir eine große Ehre ist, von Ihnen unterrichtet zu werden." brachte der Erdwühler nach einem kurzen Schweigen hervor.

Malcolm blickte ungläubig auf seinen Studenten herab.

„Von jemandem unterrichtet zu werden, der für unser Volk von so immenser Bedeutung ist..."

Die Augen des Menschen weiteten sich. War dies einer der üblichen Studentenstreiche, die kurz vor den Ferien gehäuft auftraten. Bisher war er davon verschont geblieben, doch es gab immer ein erstes Mal.

Trotzdem er sich sehr unwohl dabei fühlte, beschloß Malcolm, sich auf das Spiel einzulassen.

„Setzen Sie sich Myers!" Er wies auf Platz seinem gegenüber. „Erzählen Sie mir von sich und Ihrer Familie. Sie kommen von Terra Nova, nicht wahr?"

Der Erdwühler kletterte geschickt auf die Bank und nahm Malcolm gegenüber Platz.

„Ja, Sir." sagte er ein weiteres Mal. „Meine Familie ist allerdings schon länger auf der Erde zuhause. Meine Eltern haben meinen Brüder und mir so eine Starfleet-Ausbildung ermöglicht."

„Und gefällt Ihnen San Francisco?" Malcolm versuchte sich in Small talk, was ihm allerdings nie wirklich gelegen hatte.

„Nicht weit von hier gibt es Gegenden, die Terra Nova sehr ähnlich sind. Aber auch die Stadt selbst ist sehr interessant. Es gibt einiges zu entdecken. Wir lernen so mehr über die menschliche Spezies." Die Stimme des jungen Erdwühlers klang beflissen.

"Ich bin vor vielen Jahren selbst einmal auf Terra Nova gewesen." Malcolm wechselte das Thema. Er erinnerte sich noch deutlich an die Stunden auf diesem Planeten. Gleich zu Beginn der ersten Mission der Enterprise war es gewesen.

„Ja, Sir," entgegnete der Erdwühler, „das ist jedem Mitglied unseres Volkes bekannt."

Er erntete einen ungläubigen Blick seines Dozenten.

„Euer Kontakt mit..." Es folgte ein langgezogenes Knacken im Translator. „... gehört zu einem festen Bestandteil unserer Geschichte. Es war der erste Kontakt unseres Volkes mit Wesen von der anderen Seite des Himmels."

Jetzt war Malcolm fest davon überzeugt, Opfer eines schlechten Scherzes geworden zu sein. Auf der anderen Seite verhielt sich sein Gegenüber in keiner Weise, als treibe er einen Scherz mit ihm.

„Sie war übrigens meine Großmutter."

„Wer?" fragte Cmdr. Reed.

„Nun,..." Wieder ein Knacken und Rauschen. „Man hat mir übrigens Ihnen zu Ehren den Namen Malcolm gegeben. In unserer Sprache klingt das allerdings..."

Es rauschte und summte.

Malcolm Reeds Blick wanderte kurzfristig aus dem Fenster hinaus. Die Ferien in diesem Jahr würde er dringend brauchen.


End file.
